


An Actually Funny April Fool's Joke

by suna_scribbles



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suna_scribbles/pseuds/suna_scribbles
Summary: dont read es tat weh it's not properly tagged and includes bad themes that should warrant an archive warning-update: bad fic was removed by the author and apologies were made. all is well :)
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Comments: 25
Kudos: 111





	An Actually Funny April Fool's Joke

"Hey, Blitzbrain!"

Blitzwing glanced up from his datapad to see Bumblebee standing before him, a massive smile stretching his faceplates and a bottle of bright blue Gatorade in one hand.

"Can I help you?" Blitzwing said tiredly.

"I'm gonna drink this Gatorade now!" Bumblebee said, optics wide with excitement as he swished the contents of the bottle around.

Blitzwing stared at him blankly. "Alright."

Bumblebee giggled as he removed the cap from the bottle and lifted it to his lips. "I'm gonna drink it!" he reminded Blitzwing.

"I heard you the first time."

Bumblebee's smile wobbled before he descended into another fit of laughter. "You dare me to drink it?" he said.

Blitzwing rolled his optics. "It's Gatorade, Bumblebee. I don't care what you do."

"Heh. Okay! Okay, watch me, I'm gonna drink it!"

Blitzwing watched as Bumblebee tilted the bottle back, taking a few large swigs before spitting the liquid all over the floor.

" _Ha!_ " he said triumphantly, looking rather nauseous. "I got you! April Fools!"

Blitzwing stared blankly.

"What was the joke?"

"It was _Windex!_ I put _Windex_ in the Gatorade bottle! But you thought it was Gatorade because it was _blue!_ "

Blitzwing blinked slowly, trying to wrap his processor around what he'd just seen.

"I think," he said loudly, trying in vain to be heard over Bumblebee's laughter, "that you were supposed to put Gatorade in a Windex bottle."

Bumblebee abruptly stopped laughing. "What?" he said. "But--"

"That way, it would look like you drank Windex, but you actually drank Gatorade."

"But--but--but the joke is that I drank Windex!"

"No, the joke is supposed to be that I _thought_ you drank Windex. You just pranked yourself."

Bumblebee swayed, wiping his glossa across his arm. "Oh," he said dejectedly. "Well... um... that's embarrassing."

"For you, maybe," Blitzwing said snidely, tugging a bottle of Windex from under his seat, shaking the blue liquid inside. "Shall I join you?"

Bumblebee scowled. "That's Gatorade, isn't it?"

Blitzwing smirked and stood up, pecking Bumblebee on the helm. "Of course it is, moron," he said gently. "Let's go get you some oil to get that taste out of you mouth."

**Author's Note:**

> dont read es tat weh it's not properly tagged and includes bad themes that should warrant an archive warning
> 
> -update: bad fic was removed by the author and apologies were made. all is well :)


End file.
